New Beginnings
by Theronyakuza
Summary: Phase arrives to town, a mishap happens and he meets two of the people he will be the new butler for. will he be able to survive high school near rape and a harem? this is a remake of Staff Sergeant OR-08's who new i have obtained full permission to re write this. he makes good stories i recommend visiting his profile and reading blue deer and the original.
1. Chapter 1

On the horizon you can see the ferry. And on this ferry is a certain lycanroc practicing tai-chi, why he is practicing tai-chi at four in the morning,that, well... you'll just have to find out later.

out of the quarters the captain comes out and sees the lycanroc and was puzzled so he wondered why, that led him to say in a gruff voice"well curiosity killed the delcatty." having made a bad pun and elevated his courage he went up to the young man and asked"Mr. Phase, why are you up so early? And practicing tai-chi...on deck...in the cold"

Having been asked a question Phase answered without stopping"because it's part of my daily morning routine but since I couldn't bring out my weapon i had to start tai-chi a couple hours earlier"

the captain just shook his head and replied in amusement "well we're at port so sorry but I need you to get off""have fun with your training " Phase decided to look at the map a little more so he at least knew a little where he was going. Just then the wind blew and carried his map away, not wanting to get lost in an unknown town he bunched his legs and leaped after the paper. To anyone looking up they would have seen a man flying through the air. Phase chased after the paper on the rooftops jumping from building to building with ease. With one last bound he leaped of the roof and grabbed the map"gotcha" he said realizing that the ground disappeared.

seeing an Umbreon and Glaceon in his path he shouted"get out of the way!"while throwing his backpack away to lessen the impact. The two eeveelutions hearing the shout looked up just to get lycanroc to the face. Phase landed and said obviously in pain"ow, my head, what happened, and why is it so soft. " Phase at that moment looked eyes widened seeing the two girls under him he hurriedly checked for a pulse and found they were both fine

"Ow"the Umbreon said "hey sis what happened?"

"I don't know. Last thing i remember was hearing a shout and then someone hit my face" the Glaceon said while rubbing her face. It was then that they saw the lycanroc sitting indian style close to tears .they had the same thought"so adorable"

"I'm so sorry" Phase said while bowing. The two eeveelutions realizing that he pwned them naturally got pissed and started charging an ice punch and shadow ball. He looked up and their eyes met and they stopped charging and looked down and saw the map

"hey is this yours " the Glaceon asked handing the map too her sister.

The umbreon looked closer and realized that their address was circled said to her sister while pointing out the circle "hey sis our house is circled in here"

Phase asked confused "are you the eon family"

"Yep i'm Azalea and this is Umbra" the Glaceon said

"Why do you have our house circled on your map?" the Umbra said looking confused.

Phase answered with a smile"my dad told me to go here for some reason""He said that an old friend lived there with his family"

Putting two and two together Umbra asked excitedly"are you the new butler dad said he was getting us."

Phase also putting things together said "most likely." " by the way my name is Phase, Phase eclipse."

"Cool nice to meet you phase. Now let's get going. I'm sure my other sisters can't wait to see you"

Hearing that Phase thought - sisters? Mom never said anything about that. I didn't know i'd be staying in a house full of girls.

Umbra getting fed up of the moment said "hey lover boy. Stop staring at my sister's chest and get moving. If you want to stare at a big rack mines bigger than hers." She said while striking a pose

Phase turned scarlet and near shouted "It's not like that miss Umbra!"

Umbra upon being called miss shuddered said "don't call me miss, call me Umbra, miss makes me feel old. "

Azalea snikered seeing instant karma.

The trio walked home in a soothing silence., no one wanting to break it.

"Hello everyone we're home and I brought someone with me."

"So you finally got yourself a boyfriend." a Flareon snarkily remarked.

"oh , hush Zestia" "hi are you the new butler?"the Espeon asked

"Yep. "Azalea chimed in"well these are my sisters." "Lotus the Leafeon. She's my twin" Phase looked over at the lotus she had a moderate c-cup long green hair a leaf sticking out of her head and a bubble butt to die for.

"Hey perv, just so you know touch me and you won't be able to move for a week". Lotus said her voice full of made note to get her to warm up to him.

"Psyche the Espeon. She's the second oldest next to Umbra " said Umbreon smiled and waved

With her younger sister.

"Neither of them can get boyfriends" Azalea whispered in your ear

"Did you forget i'm psychic sister" the Espeon piped annoyed

"Next is the Aqua, you already met Zestia, and Galva the Jolteon" said trio looked at Phase

"And the happy go lucky loli is Sylvia the Sylveon."

"Hi mister, hope you can stay a while" Sylvia in the most adorable voice a 17 year old could do

Upon seeing and hearing that Phase went wide eyed and dropped to the floor clutching his heart.

"Mister! Mister! Are you okay please don't die I didn't mean to hurt you." Sylvia said near tears. Phase then clutched his heart and cried out in pain.

He then blacked out muttering just before he faded "too cute." upon seeing and hearing that there was a moment of silence and then everyone burst out laughing including Lotus.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what do we do now?"psyche asked. Everyone shrugged.

"We should wake him up, i'll do it quickly" aqua said preparing a water gun.

A moment later phase woke up with a start and in pain "ow, who pressure washed my face?"

"Well phase i will give you a tour around the house and tell you what you'll be doing" umbra announced. After a short tour around the house the duo arrived at the kitchen.

"Wow all these and you seem really calm. How are you not overwhelmed?"

"Simple, my family is lazy i pretty do everything anyway"Phase replied to umbras question

"Well, you best be started on lunch, i know i'm looking forward to it" umbra said

""See you later." umbra said quietly while standing on her tip toes giving phase a kiss on cheek

"Hey umber you should wait to claim him." zestia said while barely containing her laughter.

"Zestia be quiet or i might purposely make yours cold" Phase threatened. Zestia then shut up with a blush unnoticeable on her cheeks. Truth be told she was interested in the new guy too and just didn't want her sister to hog him all to herself she was a kind girl and didn't mind sharing, but she would have him one way or another. With that done phase went to work on dinner. Phase was boiling the water and put the saucepan on the back burner putting tomato sauce and paste along with miscellaneous spices in. The aroma drifted around the house drawing Zestia and Aqua to the kitchen doorway on the verge of drooling. Phase spotted the two and asked in a sweet voice"will you two please set the table and can you ask someone to get the forks out please. " the two eeveelutions nodded and rushed into the dining room.

A few seconds later sylvia came into the kitchen and asked "hey phase do you need help?"

Phase responded cooly, for he had become immune to her pink loli cuteness "yes I do sylvia. Can you get the forks and set them out for everyone please" sylvia nodded and got into the silverware drawer and took the forks to everyone. Phase then brought the plates out to everyone and slowly poured sauce out of his ladle on their spaghetti and sprinkled romano and parmesan cheese on top. Phase then said in a normal tone"if anyone wants meatballs let me know. I couldn't cook it right away because the sauce is ruined if you cook it with meat but after the sauces is done cooking met in some of it give it a wonderful mouth watering taste." all the girls immediately raised their hands even without having to taste the meal they knew it was amazing and they wanted to eat all of it and everything that went with it.

"Wow did we order catering cause I know psyche didn't cook this" sylvia said without knowing psyche felt like she was stabbed.

"Actually phase made this. Well let's eat" azalea explained to her younger sister. With that the family dug into the dinner by candlelight. Simultaneously everybody got wide eyes.

"Omg this is way better than my sisters cooking." sylvia said repeatedly stabbing her sister. After she said that they all forgot their manners and at it all as fast as they could.

After they finished phase asked "who wants seconds?" everyone immediately raised their hands. For that, phase went into the kitchen and got to work on the meatballs and garlic bread. After about 30 minutes phase walked back in with everyone's second helping. Again they all forgot their manners and wolfed down the food. After everyone was done and patting their bellies sylvia motion for phase to get down. "What do you need sylvia."phase asked in a fatherly voice. What happened next shocked everyone in the room.

"Phase thank you for all you've done.i need to repay you and get everyone to be honest with themselves." right after she was done with that she grabbed phase"s collar and pulled him into a heartfelt kiss.

Everyone went wide eyed and umber shouted "no fair sylvia!." while phase was just blushing and kneeling, too stunned to move or say anything.

When sylvia broke off her kiss she said smiling "since none of you claimed him i made him mine. But if you all are honest i am willing to share"

All eeveelutions blushed and looked sideways even lotus.

"Fine." all eeveelutions agreed while blushing, all except one.

Lotus was blushing with her head turned sideways "fine but he still has to prove himself to me. So until then count me out." her sisters agreed with her,seeing that she doesn't like men.

Phase seeing this as a chance to escape decided to make an excuse."well i'm going to do the laundry."

"Okay just give us a minute" umbra said. Phase decided that while he waits he was going to wash the dishes in the sink. So went to the kitchen. Phase thought "man this is going to be interesting. I have a feeling that i'm going to love it here."

Just then umbra walked in and said"done. Thanks for doing this and in about three hours we're going to register for snowpoint high." phase tryed to speak but all he could do is stare at the curves and assets on the umbreon with his jaw open.

Umbra noticed him looking at her assets so she leaned forward and seductively said"hmm, like what you see?"

phase then got his mind back and said with faulty determination"yes i do, who wouldn't, but i will restrain myself. i am not just a perv i am a well mannered young man and i will behave like so. "

Umbra smirked and said "good just what i wanted to hear, and i bet lotus liked that she heard that too." Phase then heard a small "eep" from somewhere when she said that. "Welp, you have stuff to do so i'm going to do my own thing" the umbreon said while walking couldn't help be sneak one last peek at her. He was mesmerised by her lucious, voluptuous, swaying tail. Phase then went to the laundry room. He was passing by the stairway when aqua said from the top of the stairs"hey phase, got more for ya, and their fresh." Phase did the typical thing and looked up just to catch a glimpse of a nude vaporeon before some lace lingerie fell on his face.

Being a dumbass he said "hmm, fresh grass with a hint of lavender." after Phase said that almost every eeveelution facepalmed at the sheer stupidity of what he said . what was going through their head was"that was the single stupidest thing he could have said at that moment.."

Lotus turned red and yelled"PERVERT." and wood hammered him into the ground just barely hard enough to hurt really bad but keep the floor intact.

"Wow, she must really like you most of the time she breaks the floor." zestia said as in mock surprise.

"You sure because I think my face would dain to disagree." phase said in obvious pain

To make sure nobody else pwnd him he shouted"does anybody have any more clothes left for me to wash if so please give them to me now."in the span of 15 minutes he got three bras and 4 pairs of panties with that he finally was able to get the laundry in the washer. "Okay girls get some shirts and pants on, we need to register for high school."


	3. Chapter 3

"The group arrived on the campus of snowpoint high school. In the center of the yard is a fountain in the shape of a gyrados. In a circle around it and then in four directions is a cobblestone path leading to the clubs and the main building. Btu that is not the most impressive thing there, that belongs to the horde of guys in front of it all.

Zestia and victoria were enjoying the attention, they were pulling poses that accentuate them.

There were cat calls and whistles all around but one guy noticed phase and shouted"hey who is he? I've been trying to get that close to them for two years and all I got was a hi." everybody then noticed phase and started shouting for him to get lost.

"Hey azalea want to see something cool?"Phase whispered to azalea.

"Go nuts." she whispered slightly annoyed at the boys crowding her sisters and her.

Phase smirked walked to the front of the group.

"hey! I'm here because i earned it and because i can protect them better than any of you so...MOVE!"phase then slammed both fists in the ground. The ground was instantly heaved up in the form of a wall. He gestured in a move out of they way gesture then the walls of granite moved all the fanboys out of the way."ladies the path is clear, let's get registered."the girls were just standing there mouths agape trying to comprehend how awesome and powerful Phase is.

Umbra walked up to Phase and before sylvia could ask she said"Phase you're with me tonight."

The group got registered and separated to find their lockers. Phase found his locker and saw a kid with a strange helmet on his head.

"Hey i'm phase." phase said while offering his hand.

"Xavier nice to meet you" Xavier said while also offering his hand.

"Hey xavier what's with the helmet?" phase asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh it prevents me from going berserk. When it's off my repressed memories come back and apparently it pisses me off."xavier told him casually leaning against the locker.

"Oh I can help with that but i need you to trust me and to not freak out when you wake up in my house." phase asked a little apprehensive that he was offering this

"Okay, but, tell me what you're going to do first." xavier agreed faster than phase thought he would.

"I will do an aura purge"he said while summoning a ball of blue aura"i will go into your mind and basically get rid of your fears or what troubles you.""you and I and whoever touches us will fall asleep and be transported into the dream to."

"Let's go to your house than."Xavier said. The pair went to the eeveelution sisters and told them what he was doing. After introductions azalea and umbra decided to go with him to the purge. While the group was walking back Xavier asked."so out of the eight which one is yours?"

"All of them"Phase answered smugly. Xavier looked at him with an astonished look, not that you could see it under the mask.

"Damn dude, you're one lucky man." xavier said with a whistle.

"I know but it's not all good."phase said in a knowing tone"most of them are nice but the triplets are perverts and most likely nymphos.""welp we're here let's go to my bedroom for the sake of no interruptions."

Hearing that they will be alone in a room with Phase, Umbra and Azalea's faces were as red as  
Phases room was actually quiet simple, it had white walls a black bed and other assorted furniture for a room.

"Umbra, Azalea, get on the bed and touch each other. Xavier and i will be in a cross legged position." phase said to the two eeveelutions. After the four were comfortable phase hand glowed blue and he asked"is everyone ready. Are you two touching Xavier and each other."he asked the two sisters who nodded. "Okay" with that he touched the head Xavier's chest not wanting to risk it if the mask had aura canceling the gang woke up they were in a laboratory where there was a young looking pokemon almost exactly like xavier but without the helmet. He was in a tank strapped to wires and every so often a needle would be injected into the young kid. "Okay i will be the distraction, Umbra shut down the tanks and Azalea get to him and comfort him. We need him to face his fears and have him defeat the head scientist. After that he should be able to take of his mask without going berserk." phase whispered to the sisters pointing to the thing he was talking about as best he could from behind the cover they took.

"Ready when you are Phase " Umbra said getting ready to dash over to the console.

"NOW!" phase shouted jumping out from behind the cover already firing of a stone edge being careful to make sure it didn't damage the equipment. Meanwhile umbra and Azalea went to the console, the guard already felled by Umbra's dark pulse.

"Okay,hmm! It's easier than I thought it would be" umbra said in mild surprise. Seeing her sister typing away at the console Azalea decide to look at her surroundings surprised to see only phasee and the head scientist are left."Azalea ten seconds get over to him" umbra said in an urgent tone without even looking up at her sister.

Meanwhile, phase was having no trouble avoiding the attacks of the reuniclus. Focus blasts and raw psychic energy was getting sent at him left and right among every other direction. He looked over to see Azalea running over to the chamber with their friend in it she saw the person in it went wide eyed and caught them when they fell out of the tank consoling them saying sweet nothing into their ear.

Phase went over and he also went wide eyed but he said"Xavier we need you to defeat that man. Don't worry we'll do it together " xavier nodded and ran to the reuniclus arm glowing in a strange orange started charging up a blizzard while umbra was running with a faint attack, the reuniclus just looked on with a pissed face and the bird was up for all to see then there was an explosion of light and the gang woke up in phases bedroom.

"Wow. Xaiver, i didn't think you could be a woman, i am honestly surprised, i was completely fooled."

Taking her mask off she said"welp now you know and since i don't have that mask i think that i am going to show the world i am a woman also Xavier was my code name call me april."

"Also thank you for this it was a really big help" april said giving him a peck on the cheek

"No problem. I'll see you at school tomorrow. " phase said with a blush unnoticeable on his face

"Yep see ya,"april said leaving

"We should get to bed too, see you tomorrow phase" umbra said kissing him in a heartfelt kiss and leaving with flopped down on his bed with an "oomph"

"Wow it's been a wild first day. I have a feeling things aren't going to be quiet anymore. " phase said as he laid down on his black sheets with an arm on his face, while smiling he soon fell asleep.after about an hour he jolted awake shouting "she's a trap!"

 **please review. i like feed back and i would love to know what you think and how i can improve, thank you and enjoy**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Phase was in homeroom writing down notes on the noticeable classmates that he hasn't met yet. First was the infernape, he was leaning back in his chair looking at the arcanine across the room. Bringing phase to his next subject the arcanine, she has long hair hourglass figure and by the way she blushes after almost every question or remark her friends say she could be deduced as extremely shy. Next is the empoleon in the back of the classroom. By how he looks he is trying to blend in and trying to be invisible.

Phase made to get up but the gym teacher a throh came in."hello class i am mr. Judo. this is "gym" class. and finally get your behinds outside!"the teacher said as soon as he got to his desk.

The class went out to the soccer field to prevent damages to the walls."okay class time to pair up" "first up is matthew versus chad." the empoleon and the infernape stepped into the prepared circle in the field and got into battle ready stances.

"Who are you voting for phase?" azalea whispered to the lycanroc

"Matthew don't hold back show the class what you can really do."matthew noticeably jolted when he heard phase say that."i want to see how strong you are so face him at full power." phase shouted again with a smiling face feeling he answered her question.

"Begin!" the ref shouted matthew automatically coated his arms in water and formed them into swords. In the instant matthew did that chad got into a martial arts stance and was surprised by matthew because he never showed that kind of power. Normally he would have sent a water gun at someone and it would miss, matthew would get hit a few times, he would faint and the match would be over, but now that he can do this and probably a lot more chad is going have to go all out went to another stance that again no one has seen before. the crowd was whispering here and there about never seeing that stance and never knowing matthew could do that and other miscellaneous things all the while Phase was smiling knowing he was going to see a good battle.

Matthew started off with an overhead strike which chad easily avoided. Chad countered matthews strike by spinning where he was and using his legs in a top like fashion to knock matthew hit by chads counter matthew slid back a little bit but soon regained his footing and charged back in swinging another left overhead and spinning a full circle swung a diagonal right slash followed by spinning both blades diagonally to prevent a counter all the while pushing chad back.

Chad was having trouble he saw matthew charging back in with another left over head but barely dodged the right diagonal by bending down and side way but he couldn't get out of the way for matthew keeping up the diagonal strike by spinning and got knocked back to almost the edge of the arena.

Matthew decided to end this so he gathered up the necessary water and compressed it into a hydro cannon in an instant."it was fun fighting with you chad but it's time i end this." matthew said in a serious tone.

To say everyone was shocked was an understatement. Nobody has ever heard matthew talk before, even chad was wide eyed for a split second before he charged up a blast burn"matthew it was nice fighting with you and hearing you talk but i am not finished yet, i hope after this i can call you a friend" chad said while smirking. The two men both shouted "BLAST BURN/HYDRO CANNON." at the same time producing a climatic effect to the battle.

The resulting steam explosion resulted in a lot of wind blowing up the skirts of the cheerleaders. The guys on the sidelines all but one got a gleam in their eyes. Going into a thinking position muttering: blue, pink ,green,purple with stripes, lace, pink with a hearts, white with a bear and many others over and over again.

After the smoke died down you see matthew and chad both still standing but both seem to have the wind knocked out of them panting and barely standing.

"Well matthew it's time we finish this."chad said , his face alight with a smirk

"Agreed, let's finish it." matthew said reciprocating the smirk. The two started charging each other , chad wound up a punch while matthew prepared a right over head strike, but at the last second both slowly fell over in the middle of the arena.

Over in the stands the people were gossiping saying thing like "wow, i didn't know they were this at the " and "i can't believe it was a double knockout." still shocked at the heated display from the two.

.what they didn't expect was for matthew to get up from the ground looking like he was barely able to stay conscious. "Welp, matthew wins." the coach said simply making everyone in the benches sweatdrop expecting their to be a more visually interesting announcement to his victory.

"I'll take us to the nurse coach "matthew said getting chad to slump on his shoulder. The coach gave the kid a nod of approval. after seeing the ok he started limping back inside partially dragging chad.

"Next up is alexis and cathy." the coach announced without looking up from his phone. The arcanine from earlier and a liepard walked up to the the arena."begin." the coach said simply.

The liepard dashed forward in a fake out but instead of using the move she summoned a set of giant fangs made of fire. It did nothing to alexis so she wondered what she could be thinking. Cathy was running around alexis getting hurt by the occasional brick break but seeing alexis heat up she decided to end this switching to ice fang saying "ready for a science lesson everyone?" she got a few groans from some of the more power brained people and a ahh or two from some of the people who figured out what she was doing."can anyone tell me what happens when super heated air meets supercooled air going the other way? "She then started running the opposite direction she was going when she attacked alexis with fire fang.

One lucky bystander got the jist went wide eyed and yelled"sh** everyone get under and grab onto the bleachers." while getting under. A little after that cathy dug under the bleachers when she saw alexis lifting off the ground. About two seconds later alexis went flying towards the school luckily.

"Victory goes to cathy." the coach said dully again not at all bothered that his student just created a the class didn't know was that chad had woken up and he sensed a huge heat signature coming their way so naturally he climbed a tree to see what it was what he saw was alexis flying directly towards him so naturally he caught her. Falling down the tree he landed hard and hit his head knocking him out again but not before he saw that alexis was safe.

Matthew seeing this got a devious smirk and decided he was going to set the mood so he went to work sending bubble after bubble into the sky and freezing them waiting for the pair to wake about 10 minutes matthew saw alexis waking up and went to work. Looking at the bubbles he went to breaking them in a certain order and at certain times producing certain notes and having them last a certain time making the air ring with ethereal music as chad and alexis looked into each other's eyes leaning in ever so slowly. Their lips were almost touching when chad faints and falls into alexis's lap.

matthew seeing this shouts "awww, come on!" making alexis jump. Matthew then apologized to her for scaring her and started walking back to the arena.

"Next up is phase and matthew," The coach said about five minutes after he arrived back.

Phase and Matthew went onto the arena and bowed respectively."begin!" the coach yelled.

Phase smirked and said to matthew"hey let's give the audience a show, this time hold nothing back." phase the slammed his fists into the ground and shouted"STONE EDGE"and from the ground two polished swords of white quartz appeared. Phase picked up the swords and saw matthew had a smirk on his face.

"Welp you saw right through me, looks like if i want to give you a great battle i need to step up my game to the last level." matthew then shouted "HYDRO...CANNON" and his arms formed the swords again but everyone could see that they were a lot deadlier."hey Phase, want to see me break physics?" matthew said with a giant grin on his face.

Phase reciprocated that smile and shouted"please do!" with almost childlike glee. Everyone was whispering wondering what matthew meant by "break physics" and how he was going to do it.

Matthew the used ice beam on the swords using his hydrokinesis powers to keep the water compressed in the form of his sword. Azalea stared astonished at what he did and wondered if aqua could do that too. Everyone stared at what he did and wondered when he "broke" physics, so naturally someone asked him.

"Hey matt, how did you break physics?."a typhlosion asked.

"I super compressed water and froze it keeping it in the same form."oh. All the students said at the same knew about three of them actually understood what he meant." Welp Phase let's go." matthew said. Matthew lunged at phase starting with an underhand left diagonal

Followed by a quick right horizontal and several jabs finished by straight vertical. Phase easily dodged all of these and countered with a jab and a left spin strike followed by a right spin and an was forced to block all of them being phase was just too fast. next thing you know all you hear is the sound of blow connecting with blow and the faint sound of ice cracking.

Blow for Blow The two were matched but phase was stronger and faster and matthew knew that , he saw a second too late that his blades were overly cracked and with a double overhead strike phase went through matthews blades and delivered a rush of strikes to fast almost too fast for someone to see but people could and were astonished at what phase did. Matthew was barely standing visibly panting with cuts on several places but surprisingly the gym clothes were still in one piece.

"Phase this is my last attack...take all my power!" matthew said in the traditional epic death scene type voice

"HYDRO…..CANNNNNON." a giant ball of compressed water flew at phase he looked at it and spread his arms wide welcoming matthew's final attack.

There was a giant explosion of water and a shockwave which had everyone covering their face and which woke up coach .After the shock wave the crowd looked to see phase still standing albeit breathing heavily and looking like he can barely stand the crowd looked around to find matthew and found him lying face down in the wake of his final attack.

"The winner is phase" the coach said indifferently again and for once the crowd was silent.

"Ok the tournament is over for today time to go home."


End file.
